vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
M. Bison
Street Fighter IV= |-|Street Fighter V= Summary For unknown reasons, the child who grew up to be M. Bison (Vega in Japan) murdered his parents in cold blood before he was adopted by a tribe of gypsies who taught him the art of Soul Power, an ancient art that allows the user to manipulates one's soul. Bison quickly mastered Soul Power and used it to expel all of the good and humanity out of him, turning him into an egotistical psychopath. He then evolved Soul Power into Psycho Power, took on the title M. Bison, and organized a group of mercenaries to help him succeed in global conquest. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C, 7-B when using the Psycho Drive Satellite | At least High 7-A Name: M. Bison (Known as Vega in Japan) Origin: Street Fighter Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely in his 50s to 60s Classification: Human, Crime Boss Lord, Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Speed, Strength, Durability, Agility, Endurance and Stamina, Psycho Power (Can use it for Flight, Teleportation, Ki Manipulation and Mind Control) Attack Potency: Large Town level (His Psycho Crusher is this strong should be stronger than Chun-Li). City level when using the Psycho Drive Satellite | At least Small Island level (More powerful than Akuma) Speed: At least''' Supersonic+ (Comparable to Ryu) | '''Unknown Lifting Strength: Superhuman+, exact level unknown Striking Strength: Class TJ | At least Class EJ (More powerful than Akuma) Durability: Large Town level (Tanked Chun-Li's strongest Kikosho) | At least Small Island level (More powerful than Akuma) Stamina: High (Can fight 5 highly trained martial artists at once) Range: Standard melee range. At least several meters with projectiles. Planetary with the Psycho Drive Satellite Standard Equipment: The Psycho Drive Satellite Intelligence: Able to lead an entire Crime Organization, he can be very sneaky, crafty, as well as being a skilled martial artist. Weaknesses: '''Highly arrogant. His Psycho Power at a point started to become too great for his body to handle (Hence his desire to find a stronger one). '''Notable Attacks: *'Psycho Crusher:' Bison soars forwards in an aura of energy, crashing into his opponent head first. *'Double Knee Press:' Bison does a somersault into his opponent, slamming his legs into them on the way down. *'Head Press Devil: '''Bison jumps into the air and dives into his foe'.' *'Psycho Cannon:' Bison launches a ball of psycho energy out of his hand. *'Bison Warp:' Bison teleports behind his rival. *'Knee Press Nightmare:' Bison charges up his kinetic energy before jumping high in the air and pummeling his opponent with a series of brutal kicks. *'Final Psycho Crusher:' An improved version of the Psycho Crusher that is faster, stronger, and has better range. '''Key:' Base | Street Fighter Alpha 3/Street Fighter V Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Game Characters Category:Street Fighter Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Capcom Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Villain Characters Category:Criminals Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Chi Users Category:Final Bosses